Am I a 'Neko soy un 'Neko? (Español)
by AnonimadeLima-AnonymousofLima
Summary: Es una historia original sobre una "Neko", espero les guste :D :D DeviantArt: AnonimadeLima, Facebook: Anónima de Lima Anonymous of Lima, y smackjeeves: AnonimadeLima (Realmente no lo uso)


**Am I a 'Neko'?/soy un 'Neko'? **

Hola, quisiera contar algo o más bien tratar de explicar que me pasó...  
Ha pasado ya unos 2 años... si la memoria no me falla, bueno es que no recuerdo exactamente que paso y menos el día exacto...  
Yo desperté en un hospital, bueno en un cuarto sorprendente mente individual, se supone que esos son los más caros o para casos de cuarentena...

Pero yo no necesitaba de una, ¿verdad?; ósea yo no tenía nada mortal que sea mega contagioso y necesite de una cuarentena, yo me sentía de maravilla, claro no eran esas las razones del porque el aislamiento sino porque más bien me tenían miedo; sino porque más en el preciso momento que desperté, aparte de no saber el dónde estaba, pero por los sonidos (que curiosamente se escuchaban demasiado claros) supe que era un hospital, noté que estaba esposada. Yo estaba sola en esa habitación la que pude notar que era de una del tipo cuarentena pero no estaba la señales correspondientes eso me dio la razón de no estar precisamente en cuarentena pero que por alguna razón, cosa que me molestaba porque dolía demasiado eran unas malditas esposas que tenía en ambas manos...  
Por qué, era lo que me preguntaba... por qué mis manos estaban esposadas a cada lado de la cama en las respectivas barandas de la cama al igual que mis pies, ósea tanto miedo puede causarles una persona enferma, sino estaba en cuarentena a qué le temían, esas y otras preguntas similares aparecieron en mi cabeza...

Bueno antes de continuar déjeme decirles que bueno, desde ese entonces no me gusta decir mi nombre, pues físicamente ni siquiera parezco humana, o bueno eso creo, pero sólo para no confundirlos diré que me pueden llamar... Onechan? bueno es el único "apodo" que he recibido, mi mejor amiga que me considera como su hermana mayor así que me llama así (ella está muy obsesionada con las cosas japonesas)... bueno por ahora se puede decir que soy Onechan la ¿Neko?

Sí así decidí llamarme desde entonces, todo ha cambiado, ahora regresaré a lo que les decía, yo desperté y sentí dolor en ambas muñecas, y tobillos, cuando logré a mirar al alrededor noté el equipamiento para las habitaciones de cuarentena, pero estaban desactivados, eso... era bueno, ¿verdad?

Bueno, me di cuenta por los sonidos que escuchaba, que estaba en el hospital, pero no entendía las molestas esposas, decido intentar quitármelas pero obviamente al no ver una llave cerca que pueda alcanzar con el poco movimiento de mis manos, se me fue más que imposible, hasta que note que mis uñas estaban diría yo, ¿extremadamente largas?... Bueno, no realmente, sé que hay récords con uñas de no sé qué cuantos metros de largo... pero mis uñas no estaban así, o por lo menos no lo que recordaba, fue en ese preciso momento cuando me pregunté lo que debí hacer desde un inicio, por qué estaba en un hospital, me di cuenta que no recordaba y al ver los fluidos...  
Me di cuenta de otra cosa, había estado inconsciente por sólo los doctores saben cuánto, se negaron rotundamente a decirme el cuanto, o es que quizás ni ellos saben o simplemente es que estaban tan asustados o curiosos... Bueno algunos más que otros, estoy segura que me han drenado más sangre que a cualquier otro paciente o así lo creo, nunca me lo especificaron y no lo harán...

Recuerdo que como ya había despertado, como cualquier otra persona, quería salir y salir lo más rápido posible, pues había empezado a recordar y lo último que recordaba era el ataque por... ¿lobos?, ¿zorros?... ¿un murciélago? y ¿un oso?... No, no sabía al cien por ciento que nos atacó pero de que fue un animal con cola y garras, lo fue... Aún no sabía la razón de las esposas y trágicamente no alcanzaba el botón para llamar a una enfermera... aunque después de un rato noté que ese botón había sido desactivado a propósito para que no lograra a llamar a una enfermera, debo de admitir que es muy raro, en verdad tanto miedo me tenían...

Estando harta que después de varias horas sin poder hacer absolutamente nada de nada, decidí que me liberaría de las esposas sea como sea... ahí fue cuando noté que mis uñas... sí, mis uñas no sólo se veían más largas de lo normal, sino más bien parecían garras afiladas... Eso sí que me sorprendió, bueno decidí usarlas aunque con duda, pero lo logré, de una manera extraña pero libre al fin...  
Había logrado con lo que supongo ahora son garras, forzar la cerradura de las esposas, primero la derecha (soy diestra) y luego la izquierda, una vez que mis manos estuvieron libres, fue lo que se suele decir, pan comido liberar mis piernas...

Como sabía que por alguna muy extraña razón estaba ahí bien aislada me propuse esconderme del personal hasta que logrará salir del hospital, logré quitarme los fluidos que tenía conectado a mí (no es algo que me guste recordar), decido mirar en el pequeño armario (para ser cuarto individual sí que era pequeño el armario, supuse que es porque se supone que es de cuarentena) allí reconocí mis prendas, aún ignoraba el hecho que entorna está historia... hasta que fui al baño para cambiar la bata por mis prendas... allí casi me da un infarto, creí que era una pesadilla, pues no podría ser verdad lo que estaba viendo en el espejo o ¿sí?

Di un grito del susto, pero lo callé rápidamente pues sentí que se me iba a explotar la cabeza por lo alto, pues acababa de ver un par de orejas extras en mi cabeza como las de un ¿gato? o las de un ¿perro? pero como dije antes no recordaba haber sido atacada por un gato gigante o un perro, sí por animales salvajes... después de unos segundos reaccioné y me pregunté cómo es que seguía viva y que fue de mi familia...  
Se supone que estábamos acampando... aunque creo que nos ubicamos en la zona profunda del bosque cerca a la cuerva que no deberíamos habernos acercado, creo que esa fue la razón del porque hasta los murciélagos nos atacaron, bueno decido buscar mi celular, pues ahora sí necesitaba respuestas y más valía una explicación lógica a todo...

Antes, que pudiera realizar mi llamada, escuché que se acercaban con un arma, yo me asusté pero me calme por un segundo cuando noté que era un tranquilizante no una de fuego, pero no estaba toda tranquila, pues lo que parecía ser mi doctor, o por lo menos el que resultó ser el único que al final me habló, este doctor estaba algo inquieto, no sabía como pero ahora podía sentir eso... ósea lo intranquilo que estaba... ¿raro, verdad?

Creo que por inercia levanté mis manos y dije que se calme, no haré daño, sólo quiero saber que fue de mi familia y cómo es que sigo viva o bueno más importante... ¡¿qué me pasó?! eso último lo pregunté gritando, pero no tan fuerte pues ahora era más consciente de las orejas extras...

No sé como pero el doctor se calmó, pues creo que pensó que me había vuelto salvaje o algo así; después de unos segundos el doctor tan sólo me explico lo que acababa de deducir, pues todas las medidas eran por precaución y protección a las demás personas, pues no pensaron que mi lado humano dominase... eso si me dejo palteada, ni siquiera sé que expresión puse en ese momento, pero el doctor me preguntó si estaba bien... después de unos segundos algo apenado o con miedo... No, estaba segura, ya que sentí una confusión de mi parte...

Bueno no todos los días te despiertas y te dicen que ahora tienes sólo una parte humana, ósea soy como un humanoide o algo así, yo siempre creí que esas cosas no eran posibles...  
El doctor me dijo que el guarda bosques llamó a la ambulancia, que reportaba toda una familia viva pero herida aunque dudaba mucho de la hija mayor (ósea hacía referencia a mí) pudiera sobrevivir... Eso me ayudo a recordar algo, bueno más o menos, recuerdo que como una estampida de distintos animales salvajes nos atacaron en el campamento, desconozco la razón, pero yo no sé ni de dónde aprendí ¿karate? o lo que sea; sólo sé que pude contener a los animales, y es más gané la pelea, todos se habían puesto a salvo, es verdad tenían sus rasguños, pero estaban bien, muchos empezaron a llorar mi muerte, pues al parecer es un ¿milagro? (si terminar con esta apariencia lo es, entonces sí lo fue), pero estaba viva, bueno lo estoy...

Después recordé que apenas estábamos todos a salvo, yo noté que tenía una gran rasguño en todo mi pecho, era un rasguño bien profundo, lo empecé presionar para evitar desangrar más y de allí creo que me desmayé pero no muy profundamente, no sé qué ni cómo ocurrió pero mi cuerpo cambió, al parecer en la herida no sólo había sangre mía sino una combinación de ADN de los animales, y eso al parecer causo básicamente el cambio...

Paso unos minutos, cuando regrese en sí, pues me había quedado recordando por un buen rato, lo ocurrido o por lo menos tratando de recordar, aunque dije que me desmaye aunque no profundamente o así lo recuerdo, siento que todo paso muy rápido (aunque me digan lo contrario), siento que apenas caí inconscientemente, llegó la ambulancia y de allí creo que salvaron mi vida... o el cambio lo hizo...

Noté que sólo tenía marcas en todo pecho, bueno mi estómago... como si no hubiera tenido nada, ni un rasguño, ahora sí, aquí es donde les digo que noté todos los cambios... Tenía lo que ahora claramente conozco como garras, tenía una cola, bueno tengo, además están las orejas... ósea un fenómeno... o eso pensé en un inició...

Para saber el "que" soy... tuve que poner en el buscador: "¿cómo se le llama a las personas con cola y orejas... de ¿gato?, ¿perro?"...  
claro que no tenía esperanza de encontrar nada serio, digo no es que esa criatura sea real, ¿verdad?  
pero me di con la "sorpresa" bueno es ficticio, así que no me sorprendió demasiado, bueno sí el hecho de encontrar algo...  
Encontré que a eso le llaman "Nekos" o bueno en mi caso, ¿Neka?... no, no suena... me quedo con 'Neko'... por ello me pueden llamar la Onechan-Neko...  
Bueno en realidad la palabra es más larga es: "El nekomimi (猫耳, literalmente orejas de gato)" o bueno eso encontré... pero claro vi la palabra FICTICIO... ósea animales ficticios, no reales...  
y la palabra neko es lo que está por todos lados que buscaba... pero eso es a los gatos... bueno según lo que encontré...  
y es lo que más apareció en el buscador... que daño... sí daño, pues era toda un locura lo que encontré por eso me quede con la palabra más corta y fácil: 'Neko'...  
Pues además hay "El kitsunemimi (狐耳, literalmente orejas de zorro)", o "El inumimi (犬耳, literalmente orejas de perro)" y otros...  
esos dos, me llamaron la atención... pues quizás eran zorros los que nos atacaron, o lobos...  
pero como ya dije...  
al parecer tengo orejas de gato... más que de perro (aunque personalmente prefiero a los perros), me quedé como neko es más fácil, ¿verdad?

Claro que esa investigación la hice cuando ya estaba de vuelta en mi casa, en el hospital no tenía ni acceso al Internet, así que ni hablar... cuando el único doctor me explico todo lo ya explicado... y me dio de alta... claro que resaltó lo obvio... tenía que ver la manera de ocultar mis orejas y mi cola... sigo sin creer que tengo cola...  
Es tan larga, que puedo hacerla pasar como una correa... y bueno aunque no me guste usar ganchos... ahora los uso para dejar mis orejas ocultas en mis cabellos... Lo único bueno de estás es que son del color de mi cabello y están sobre mi cabeza así que no es tan difícil...

Actualmente sólo mis familiares que al final de ese día, (sí ese mismo día que desperté) saben que soy Neko, pero saben que a mí nunca me ha importado mucho lo que piensen los demás... Así que poco a poco he ido mostrando mi cola y orejas, comenzando con mi mejor amiga, quién fue la primera en llamarme Onechan-Neko... Eso me gusta

Como dije al inicio de este relato, han pasado ya unos 2 años, y aún sigo creyendo a veces que esto es tan sólo uno más de mis locos sueños... de los cuales tengo millones... Aún sigo intentando no pisarme mi propia cola al levantarme de la cama y no olvidarme de ponerme los ganchitos negros estratégicamente para ocultar mis orejas que ya no es tan necesario, actualmente las puedo controlar más fácilmente, pues las bajo y la cola es la correa de mi pantalón o eso es lo que otros piensan... pero me da igual... poco a poco las personas saben la verdad, y como es de esperarse muchos temen, pero si les dio tiempo me aceptan, hay otros que simplemente ignoran lo desconocido... y en cuanto a los doctores y las muestras de sangres (si drenaron más de lo que debían) tan sólo descubrieron que por una razón inexplicable seré el único humano transformado en Neko... sí los doctores también decidieron llamarme 'Neko'...

Pues aunque tenían muchas muestra de sangre y de mi nuevo ADN, nunca encontraron la "cura" a ello... Actualmente no me importa, es más agradezco seguir viva y que mi familia me apoye como se debe

El Fin :D :D

* * *

**Am I a 'Neko'?/soy un 'Neko'? (Esp)by AnonimadeLima  
**©2015 AnonimadeLima  
#Neko #Original

Esta es la historia que mencioné en: "**Am I crazy?****/ estoy loca?**" o fue en: "**I love Nekos/Amo los Nekos :D :D**"  
Bueno como sea, espero les guste, como dije la historia se hizo sola en un ratito XD XD  
Está es la versión en Español, la versión en Inglés (la cuál es editado por :iconlil-naru:-chan) está aquí: *"El enlace está en mi perfil"  
Muchas Gracias :iconlil-naru:-chan :D :D  
Disfruten :D :D  
PD: las palabras japonesas y demás relativas a 'Neko' las saque de: *. /question/index?qid=20130513010740AARW4az (Enlace completo y correcto lo encontrarán en facebook) :D :D

* * *

Esa fue la descripción que se encuentra en DA  
:D :D


End file.
